Capitol Boarding School: Freshman Year
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: Katniss has been sent to the capitol to attend CBS with her little sister, Prim. she has made the most amazing friends ever, evne has a boyfriend, but that wont stop her from feeling the pressure of good grades, good looks, and pefection.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss's pov:**

Ugh! Why is mom sending me and prim away to this stupid boarding school in the capitol! I don't want to be around those freaks for an entire school year! Let me explain where I live a little bit. I live in the city of panem. It's split into 13 neighborhoods. There are districts 1-12 and the capitol. There used to be a thirteenth district but it burned down. Anyway, I live in district 12, which is the poorest of them all. The capitol is the richest, then district 1, district 2, and so on. I used to go to school here in district 12 but my mom thinks me and my little sister prim need a better education, so she is sending us to CBS, or capitol boarding school. We leave today, so I better get packing.

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Me and prim boarded the train that was heading to the capitol. I saw Madge and called her over.

"Hey Madge, over here!" She saw me and prim and came over to us.

"What's shaking, bacon?" I rolled my eyes.

"So Madge, you're going to CBS too. That's so exciting."

"I know"

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about how much we hope that we're going to be in the same dorm. When we got to the capitol we grabbed our bags and hopped into a taxi to take us to the school.

"Capitol boarding school please."

The taxi ride was silent and when it was over Madge paid the $14.75 we owed. We grabbed our bags from the trunk and began to walk to the office where we would get our dorm numbers and time tables. We walked into the office and I was immediately blinded by all the pink. There was pink wallpaper, pink carpeting, pink chairs, pink everything! The only thing that wasn't pink was the mahogany desk that sat in the middle of the room. We went up to the desk and even the secretary was pink. Pink clothes, pink shoes, pink hair, even her eyes were pink. Prim spoke up. "Um, excuse me, Ms." She looked at the name plate that sat on the desk, "Trinket, we are here for our room numbers and time tables."

"Names." She replied in a high pitched voice.

I responded with "Katniss Everdeen, Madge Undersee, and Primrose Everdeen."

She typed something into her pink computer and printed something out. She handed us the sheets of paper and I looked down at it. It read, 'Katniss Everdeen, dorm number: 364' I skimmed over my time table. I had homeroom with Mr. Haymitch Abernathy, first period was fashion with Mr. Cinna Black, second: math with Mrs. Wiress Corte, third: English with Mr. Beetee Corte, fourth: panem history with Mr. Coriolanus Snow, and fifth was music with Mrs. Portia Black. I guess Portia and Cinna were married and so were Beetee and Wiress. We all walked out of the office once we had skimmed our time tables. When we were out of the bright pink room, Madge said "I was surprised the paper wasn't pink."

We all burst out laughing. I turned to prim and asked her what her dorm number was.

"It's 457"

"Great little duck, now go waddle off to find it"

She started waddling off and threw a quack over her shoulder. I turned to Madge and said, "What's your room number?"

"364. What's yours?"

"Same. Let's go find our dorm."

We walked off to find our dorm and we looked at each other's time tables. Turns out we have homeroom, first, fourth, and fifth together. We walked around for almost half an hour until we finally came to our dorm. We walked in using our key cards and surprisingly we were the first ones there. The dorm had 3 bunk beds, light purple walls, a dark blue couch, and three large wardrobes. It also had a mini fridge with a stove and microwave beside it. "Hey Madge, you wanna share bunks?"

"Sure, but I get the top one." She tried to look at me with a menacing look but failed completely. I tried to hold back my laughs, but I couldn't do it. When I was finished laughing, I told her I was fine with that while trying to catch my breath.

We were setting up our beds on the middle bunk when a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and freckles burst through the door. She looked around the room, before choosing the bottom bunk on the one to the right of our bunk. She threw her bags down on the bed before turning to us and introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Clove Crowell. I'm from district 2. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Katniss Everdeen. And that is Madge Undersee. District 12"

She waved to us then we went back to making our beds. After about five minutes a blonde girl with emerald eyes walked in. She was really pretty. Clove turned to see who was at the door and immediately rushed to give her a hug. "Glimmer! I haven't seen you since last summer! How have you been?"

Glimmer returned the hug before turning to Madge and I. "Hey. My name's Glimmer Sparks. District 1."

Wait. If she was from D1 and Clove was from D2, how did they know each other? Madge spoke the words that were on my mind. "If you guys are from different districts, how do you know each other?"

Clove answered before Glimmer had a chance. "Glimmers dad worked for a diamond company that sold diamonds to my dad's company. One time when he was bringing diamonds to our house he brought her along. My dad told her to go up to my room because their meeting was going to a long time. We just hit it off and ever since she always comes to my house whenever her dad does."

Madge and I both made an oh sound then returned to our beds. I had finished mine so I went to put my clothes in the wardrobe that I would share with Madge. I didn't have many clothes so it didn't take long. Glimmer noticed how my clothes only took up a fourth of the closet and immediately said we were going shopping tomorrow since classes didn't start until Monday and it was Saturday. Madge said that I could also borrow her clothes if I wanted to. I thanked them and laid down to take a nap on my bed.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz **

This is the first chapter of this story. Hopefully there will be an update tomorrow, if not, there will be one on Tuesday or Wednesday.

-RedheadedGodess 


	2. meeting the guys

**Thanks for all the review that I got and all the story faves and follows. It's the most I got after 1 chapter. I love you guys. **

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss's pov:**

I awoke from my nap about an hour later to see Madge, Clove, and Glimmer dancing around to the song Whistle. They didn't know I was up yet so I cleared my throat. They immediately stopped and turned to my place on the bed.

"Oops." Glimmer said. We heard the door open and two girls walked in. One had shoulder length brown hair and sea green eyes and the other one had shoulder length dark brown hair and huge wide set brown eyes.

"I guess you're our new dorm mates." I said

"No duh, brainless. We're walking into this room with bags. Come on Annie. Let's go pick a bunk."

She turned to the one with sea green eyes who I assumed was Annie and led her to the only bunk left in the room. Clove turned to them and asked them what their names were. The one who called me brainless said

"My name's Johanna Mason, district 7 and that's Annie Cresta, district 4." Before any of us could ask how they knew each other she spoke up again,

"We met on the train here when she was wandering the train with her boyfriend Finnick."

Johanna gave no explanation as to who Finnick was but instead climbed to the top of the bunk to set up her stuff. Annie started setting up her stuff on her bed and I decided to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

When I got out of the shower it was 12:45 so we decided to go to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

We took the elevator down to the first floor and followed the signs that led to the cafeteria. When we got there we looked around for a table and this boy with sea green eyes and bronze hair jumped onto his seat and started waving his hands in the air.

Annie noticed him and started walking over there. We followed. He was sitting with a group of 5 other boys. When we got to their table Annie sat next to him. I looked around for a seat and spotted gale at the end of the table.

"Gale!"

I screamed and ran up to hug him.

"Catnip!"

He screamed back and he opened his arms. I jumped into them. We stood there hugging for what seemed like five minutes until somebody at the table cleared their throat. I backed up from gale, blushing. Gale introduced me to everybody at the table.

"Guys this is Katniss. We were neighbors back in 12."

It's true. Gale and his family moved into the house beside ours and we didn't really talk much. When our dads died I ran to the woods behind our house and cried there until Gale found me. Ever since that night we have been best friends. Gale started introducing the guys at the table to me. He started with a black guy who was very tall with huge muscles saying his name was Thresh and he was from D11. Then to a guy with spiked blonde hair and icy blue eyes from D2, saying his name was Cato. He was also very tall with large muscles. Gale then pointed to a dude with short brown hair and light green eyes who was named marvel and was D1. He introduced me to the boy Annie was sitting beside, saying he was from D4 and his name was Finnick. I guessed that was Annie's boyfriend. Finally he pointed to a blonde boy who had warm blue eyes saying his name was Peeta and he was also from D12. I'd seen peeta around town. His parents owned the mellark bakery. I sat down beside gale and we started to eat our lunch.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I ran out of ideas. Also, if you are a fan of the show victorious, please check out helpwolvesandsmile's story WE WILL SAVE VICTORIOUS, and review so maybe we can help keep the show on the air.**

**-RedheadedGodess **


	3. oh no! prim

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows. I really want to thank catchingfire1714 and for reviewing all my chapters so far. Here`s something I forgot about the last chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins and her brilliant mind does. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 3: Katniss`s pov**

When me and the girls got back to our room, we flopped down on our beds and glimmer started going on and on about how cute marvel was and how nice he was to her. Then clove butted in saying that Cato was much hotter and nicer than marvel ever will be. Johanna spoke up saying something that really surprised us all.

"I think thresh is the cutest out of all of them."

Of course Annie just had to say that her little Finnie is just such a ladies man and he always puts her in front of himself.

"I think gale has all the other guys beat with those dreamy grey eyes and luscious brown locks."

Madge stated. Then I did something that really surprised me and the other girls.

"Well did you see Peeta? Hottie alert!"

All the girls looked at me for a long time then Madge said,

"Ah, is our little katniss getting into boys? It's about time."

**Peeta's pov**

All the guys and I were just hanging around the dorm when Cato came out of the bathroom saying just how much he wished he could date clove.

Thresh said, "Johanna's more my type. Rebel without a cause."

Finnick defended Annie saying, "Sweet girls are my thing."

Marvel said he wanted to date Glimmer, but a girl like that would never like a guy like him. I patted him on the back saying,

"It would be glimmer loss, dude."

"Thanks bro."

Next thing I knew, Gale was droning on about how kind, caring, and cute Madge was and he wouldn't stop. Cato walked up to him. "Hey, gale?"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

That quieted him right down.

I spoke up next. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think Katniss is smoking."

They all looked at each other, nodding their heads.

**The next day: the Girl's dorm: katniss's pov**

I awoke to chatter all around me. I opened my eyes to see all the girls crowded around my bed.

"It's about time. We have been waiting here for half an hour, brainless." Johanna said.

I was confused. Why were they waiting for me? Oh right. Shopping. They practically pulled me out of the bed. Once I was off of it, I smacked their hands off. "I think I can take it from here."

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. After I took off my clothes I hopped into the shower and grabbed my shampoo. After my hair was wet I put the shampoo in my hand and lathered it onto my locks. I washed it out then put in my conditioner. After 5 minutes I washed it out.

I got out after all the conditioner was out of my hair and wrapped a towel around myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw an outfit laid out on my bed. I thought it was one of Madge's. It was dark wash jean short shorts and a light green tank top. I threw it on, blow dried my hair, and put it up into a high pony.

When I was done, we headed out to the seam, the best mall in the capitol. We walked in and glimmer, Annie, and Madge all squealed at the sight of all the stores. They pulled Johanna, clover, and I into one called aeropostale. They pulled us to the back where the clearance rack was. Glimmer asked me what my size was.

"Small." I replied.

"And pants?"

"2"

After glimmer heard that she started searching through the racks, pulling out clothes. She shoved me into a dressing room with all the clothes and demanded me to try them on. I pulled out a dark blue romper and put it on.

I walked out of the dressing room to see Madge trying to get Johanna in a dressing room and Johanna trying to run out of the store. I laughed and waked in front of Annie and glimmer. I twirled for them and they said

"This one's a keeper."

I walked back into the dressing room and picked up a pair of dark wash short shorts like the ones I was wearing and bright red sweater with a silver heart in the middle. I put them on and walked out to where Annie, Madge, and glimmer were sitting.

I guess Madge got Johanna in the dressing room.

I twirled for them and then Jo came out of the dressing room wearing a short pink dress with a bow as a belt. We started laughing and Jo said "Never speak of this." Before turning around and walking back into the dressing room.

Clove came out next wearing light capris jeans and a pink floral button down tank top.

"Totally you, clove." Madge said.

This went on for a long time with Jo, clove, and I trying on clothes and Madge, Annie, and glimmer telling us if we should get them before we moved on to another store where Madge, Annie, and glimmer trying clothes on.

After 4 and a half hours we were finally done and each of us had our hands full with our own bags. Thank goodness my uncle Plutarch gave me a credit card linked to his account. He is rich.

When we got back to CBS it was almost time for dinner. We walked to our room and put our clothes in the wardrobes. Now mine and Madge's wardrobe and drawers are filled. I quickly got changed into one of the outfits I got today. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue ruffled tank top, and a purple tie dye cardigan, topped off with a pair of blue toms.

Once everyone was changed we walked down to the cafeteria. Clove was wearing light capris jeans and a pink floral button down tank top, with pink flats.

Glimmer was wearing a white dress that came down to mid-thigh and white pumps on her feet. Johanna's outfit of choice for the evening was black leggings, black tank top, and a red button down shirt that was unbuttoned. On her feet she wore black combat boots.

Annie came out wearing purple short shorts, a white tank top, and white sandals.

Madge chose to wear a white t-shirt that said Hollister and a red and black high waisted skirt. She wore red heels on her feet.

"Okay, I think we can all agree that we look smoking hot in our new outfits." I said. Everybody agreed with me.

By then we had gotten to the cafeteria and were waiting in line. Once I got to the front of the line I got some lamb stew and iced tea. I looked around at the tables to see if the guys were here yet and they weren't, so I went to the nearest free table that could sit all of us.

Once I sat down, the guys came into the cafeteria and got in line. All the girls then came and sat down at the table. We ate our food in silence until the guys came and sat down. Peeta sat next to me and said, "Katniss, you look simply smashing in that outfit." In a fake English accent.

I blushed and everybody started laughing. Gale turned to me and asked, "Catnip, how's prim been?"

I nearly choked on my food because I forgot all about prim. I quickly finished my dinner then got up with no explanation on why I was leaving. I tried to remember prims dorm number. 486? 475? 457! That's it!

I quickly rushed to her room and knocked on her door. A girl with blonde hair and brown hair opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Katniss, prims sister. Can I see her?"

"Sure. One sec." she turned around and called out to prim saying I was here. Prim responded with, "K, thanks Cash."

When she got to the door she almost knocked me over with her hug.

"Katniss! Why didn't you come sooner?"

I didn't want to tell her I forgot about her so I said I was busy the past day. She invited me inside her room and I walked in.

**Prims pov**

I invited katniss into my room and she walked in. I introduced her to my roommates. I pointed to cashmere, who answered the door. "That's cashmere."

Then to a girl with bright red hair and green eyes. "That's finch, but she wants everybody to call her foxface."

I pointed to a girl with dark skin, hair, and eyes. "That's rue. And my other 2 roommates are down in the cafeteria."

"Okay prim. I have to get back to my dorm now. Don't get into any trouble." I rolled my eyes. "It was nice meeting you guys. Bye."

Katniss walked out the door and cash said "Well she was nice."

We started laughing and then we started getting ready for bed.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Okay, this chapter is extra-long to make up for last chapter. Can you please review? Pretty please? **

**-RedheadedGodess**


	4. dang it! school

**Only 2 reviews for chapter 3? We can do better than that. This chapter is dedicated to for reviewing all my chapters so far. Here is chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: my name is not Suzanne Collins, it is Kat, so therefore, I do not own the hunger games.**

**Chapter 4: Katniss's pov:**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm.

_Beep beep beep beep!_

I reached out my hand to hit the snooze button but a hand grabbed mine before I could hit it.

"Get up you lazy bum. It's already 7:15 and classes start at 8:30."

I recognized the voice as Madge's. Then I remembered. School starts today. I opened my eyes and got out of bed.

Since I took a shower yesterday I didn't need to take one today.

I walked to my closet and picked out what I was going to wear today. It was a silver tank top and jean short shorts. For my hair I decided to put it up in a high ponytail.

"Hey glim, can I borrow some makeup?"

"Why? So you can impress peeta?" she said in a dreamy voice.

I blushed and said, "Maybe."

"Sure. It's on my dresser."

"K, thanks glim."

I walked over to her dresser and pulled out her makeup box. I looked through it quickly and pulled out what I needed.

I started to coat my lashes with the mascara and then brushed out the clumps. Then I went over my lips with the lip gloss.

I checked in the mirror to make sure I looked good and was happy with my reflection.

I walked over to where we kept all our shoes and picked out a pair of blue high tops. When I was all done putting them on I sat on my bed and looked at the clock.

7:35.

I looked around the room to see who else was ready. Clove was just pulling on her shoes and glimmer was still in her underwear picking an outfit. Madge was doing her makeup and Annie was doing her hair.

I guess Jo was still in the shower because the water was still on.

Clove was wearing jean short shorts, a white belt, a Hollister t-shirt, and a red vest. She was putting red toms on her feet.

Madge was wearing a navy blue sundress that buttoned at the top and blue wedges on her feet.

Annie chose to wear a purple tank top, a white high waisted skirt, and white flats.

When glimmer was finally done picking her outfit, she turned around. She was wearing a short bright blue dress that flowed out at the skirt and a red leather jacket. She was wearing red heels on her feet.

"Do you think marvel will like it?"

Annie answered her with, "Like it? I think he's going to love it!"

Glimmer smiled and went to her mirror to do her hair and makeup.

Johanna came out of the shower finally and walked to the closet she was sharing with Annie. She picked out a pair of black tights, a black skirt, and a green long sleeved shirt. She wore the combat boots she always wore on her feet.

It was 7:50 by the time everyone was done getting ready and it was perfect time for us to go get our breakfast.

We walked down to the cafeteria and stood in line. When I got to the front of the line I got 2 waffles and some strawberries. I walked to the table where all the toppings were and put maple syrup and a massive pile of whipped cream on it. What can I say, I have a sweet tooth.

I picked out a table and went to go sit at it. I started eating the pile of whipped cream, then the strawberries.

Clove, glimmer, and Madge came over to the table and sat down. They started eating their pancakes and I finished eating my waffles.

I got up to go put my plate in the dirty dishes spot but when I got out of my chair and turned around, I knocked my plate on to a guy who was walking behind me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… Peeta?" I had looked up when I was talking and it just so happens that I spilt syrup on peeta.

"Hey Katniss. It's fine, you don't have to apologize, it was my fault."

"But I spilled syrup all over your shirt."

"I'll just change into another one." With that he walked away and I put my plate in the garbage.

I walked back to the table and everybody there was laughing like there was no tomorrow. I sat down, frustrated and said,

"He's never going to like me now."

"Did you see the way he looked at you? He already likes you katniss."

I stared at all of them in disbelief. Maybe he does like me? I'm so confused right now.

An announcement came over the intercom from our principal, Mrs. Paylor.

"Attention students. I would like to welcome you to a brand new school year at CBS. Also, instead of going to your homeroom, please meet in the auditorium for an assembly. Thank you."

I looked at my phone. It was 8:25.

"Guys we should probably head to the auditorium now."

"Okay"

They got up to go put their trash away and I waited in the hall for them.

When they came out we started walking towards the auditorium. We walked in and we were some of the first ones there.

Annie started walking towards a row of seats in the middle and we followed her. When we sat down, the doors burst open with floods of people, trying not to be late.

Mrs. Paylor walked up to the podium and started talking.

"Hello students! I want to welcome you to another great year at CBS. I want to put down some rules first so we can make this the best year yet.

1. If you are less than 3 minutes late to class, your teacher will give you a warning but you won't have detention. If you are more than 3 minutes late to class or it is your second time being late you will get a detention.

2. No excessive PDA in the hallways or school building. Kissing, hugging, and holding hands are all fine but no excessive kissing or any funny business.

3. Respect all teachers and staff members. They are only trying to help you out in the long run.

Those are the main rules, but don't do anything illegal. Also, there will be a dance two weeks from now. It will be from 7-12. Thanks for your time, now head off to first period."

Everybody immediately got out of their seats and started talking while heading off to first period.

"K, Madge, let's go to fashion." Jo came up behind us and said,

"I have fashion too, want to go together?"

"Sure"

Madge, Johanna, and I started walking off to fashion. Madge walked in first, turned around and told us that peeta, finnick, and marvel were in this class.

"Then go sit at their table, doorknob." Ah, Johanna. Always so forward.

We were almost at their table when a group of 3 girls took the seats.

"Hey cutie, I'm delly, what's your name?" a girl who appeared to be the leader of the group said to peeta. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Peeta."

"Why don't you sit with me, bonnie, and twill at lunch?"

"Cant, I'm sitting with my friends."

Delly looked defeated and turned to see how bonnie and twill were doing with finnick and marvel.

Bonnie twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes at finnick while saying,

"So, hot stuff, you new around here? I'm sure I would have noticed somebody as hot as you."

"Yeah, I'm new here."

While bonnie was talking to finnick, twill was trying her luck with marvel.

"Marvie, come on, just go out on a date with me."

"I already told you, I like someone else."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Glimmer sparks. That's who."

All the guys looked so uncomfortable so we decided to save their butts. Johanna said to finnick,

"Finnick, your _girlfriend_ wants me to tell you that she loves you."

Bonnie looked at him flabbergasted before walking away.

Madge said to marvel,

"Oh, glimmer likes you too. You should totally go out."

Twill looked at marvel disgusted before saying, "Cheater."

Delly was still hopelessly flirting with peeta so I sat down beside him and gave him a hug.

"Oh peetie, I missed you so much." Then I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He started blushing and delly sauntered away to go sit with bonnie and twill.

As soon as they stopped looking at us I removed my arms from around peeta's neck and high fived Johanna and Madge. The guys looked at each other finally figuring out are weird behavior. Finnick turned to marvel, saying

"Marvie, you might finally get a girlfriend."

"Madge just said that to get them to go away."

Madge butted in here and told marvel the truth.

"Oh no, glimmer is seriously in love with you. You should have heard her the night after we met you guys. She was all 'marvel is so sweet' and 'marvel is so kind'. It was so annoying."

Then it was marvel's turn to blush. He turned a dark shade of crimson and turned his head away from the rest of us.

The teacher walked in just then. He was wearing all black but he had gold eyeliner on. It wasn't trashy, it brought out the flecks of gold in his green eyes.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Black but please, call me cinna. Today you will just be looking at different fashion designs from different designers and seeing which techniques they use to stand out. You will be doing this with the person you are sitting beside."

I looked to peeta, I guess we were partners. Cinna started handing out the books with all the designs in it. Peeta opened it to the first page and we were lost in the world of designs.

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Ooooooh. Glimmer and marvie. I wonder who else will get together. And a dance? This is going to be interesting.**

**REVIEW!**

**-RedheadedGodess **


	5. a date?

**5 reviews! Yay! Thank you to catchingfire1714, always448, honeycloudrocks4ever, hungergamesaddict, and the one guest for reviewing the last chapter. There will be some victorious characters in this chapter, but don't worry, they won't be main characters, just supporting ones. They won't be in the story that much. I think you guys already know that I do not own the hunger games so I won't put in a disclaimer.**

**Chapter 5: Katniss's pov**

I was walking out of Cinna's class when I heard somebody call my name.

"Katniss, wait!"

I turned around and saw peeta making his way towards me through the crowd.

"Hey peeta, what's up?"

He looked a little nervous and was running his hand through his hair.

"I was wondering if after school, you maybe want to grab ice cream? You don't have to, but"

He faded off while I was trying not to freak out. He just asked me out on a date! Kinda. I don't know. Maybe he means just as friends?

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"It doesn't have to be a date, it can just be as friends."

"I'd be cool with a date."

His whole face seemed to light up when I said that.

"Okay, I'll pick you up 4:30?"

"Sounds good. Bye peeta."

He walked off and I walked off to math happier than then when I woke up this morning.

I walked into the classroom and spotted clove sitting at one of the desks. I sat down in the one next to hers and she immediately got down to business.

"Why are you so happy? Peeta ask you on a date?"

I knew she was just teasing me so I said, "Actually, he did. We're getting ice cream after school."

Clove just stared at me then gave me I high five.

"Way to go girl. One pair of people down, 5 more to go."

"Soon to be four."

I pointed to marvel and glimmer walking in. They were holding hands and laughing.

They walked to the seats in front of me and clove and marvel pulled out glimmers chair for her. Glimmer blushed and sat down in it.

Cato and peeta walked in the class. Cato walked over to the desk behind clove and peeta walked to the desk behind me. They sat down and started talking to each other.

Our teacher walked in and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Corte. First thing we are going to do is introduce ourselves." She pointed to a girl in the front row, "Please start us off."

The girl had hair like a red velvet cupcake and big brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Caterina but everybody calls me cat." She said with a bit too much happiness but I think we could be friends. Then the girl next to her went. She had black hair with electric blue streaks that was in curls down her back. Her eyes were bright blue but they had an icy look to them.

"Jade." She said. Mrs. Corte gave her a motion to say a bit more but jade just glared at her. That's something I would do.

The rest of the class gave their introductions but I wasn't listening. It got to glimmer and she said her name. Next was marvel. Then more people, then it was me.

"Katniss everdeen."

"Clove Crowell"

More people went then it was peeta's turn.

"Peeta Mellark"

"Cato Jones"

After all the other people went, the teacher gave us a worksheet to do. Everybody groaned, but started to do it.

When I was halfway through the sheet, I felt somebody start to poke my back. I turned around and saw peeta reach his hand out to me and open it. Inside was a note. I took it and read what it said

"_Does clove like Cato?"_

I quickly wrote back when the teacher wasn't looking.

"_Yeah she does. Why, does he like her?_

I passed it back to him and he looked at it. I saw him write down something quick and pass it back to me when he thought Mrs. Corte wasn't looking.

I looked down at it and it said,

"_Yeah."_

I went to write something back but the paper was suddenly snatched out of my grasp. I looked up to see Mrs. Corte looking at me with the note in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked me.

"That is a piece of paper with writing on it." I said and the class started laughing.

"I don't appreciate your attitude, Ms. Everdeen. Now, why don't you and Mr. Mellark come on up to the front and read your note."

I took the note out of her hand and walked up to the front with Peeta following me. I decided to play a little trick on her. I looked down at the note and started reading it in my head.

"You may start reading now, Mrs. Everdeen."

"I already read it."

"To the class." She growled out.

"Ohhhhhh. You need to much more specific with your instructions."

The class started laughing and the little redhead in the front of the classroom was laughing the most.

I passed the note to peeta so he could read what he wrote.

"Does clove like Cato?"

He passed it to me.

"Yeah. Why, does he like her?"

I passed it back to him.

"Yeah. And that was as far as we got."

I could see clove and Cato blushing madly as everybody stared at them.

"Clove, now it's soon to be 3."

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The rest of my classes flied by and suddenly it was music. I walked into the classroom with Annie and finnick and was surprised to see everybody in our group was there.

The teacher was sitting at her desk reading over some music sheets so we took our seats. I ended up sitting next to Cato and behind clove so I decided it was time to apologize to them.

"Cato, clove, sorry about second period."

Clove answered me

"Hey it's cool, I mean, you got us together." They linked their hands and held them up for me to see.

I gasped. "Congratulations. I heard that glimmer and marvel got together to."

Their eyes bulged and they turned to look at glimmer and marvel who was giving glimmer a kiss on the cheek.

Our teacher stood up and addressed us.  
"I'm Mrs. Black but please call me Portia. First things first, we are going to introduce ourselves, but you must sing it. I'll go first."

Portia sang her name and everybody clapped because she was an amazing singer.

She told the girl with black hair that was in my second class to go first. Man, what was her name? Jada? Jaden? Jade? Jade! She sang her name in a voice that had power, but also sweetness.

The redheaded girl went next. She sang that her name was cat in a voice with a lot of sweetness and strength to it.

Everybody else went and soon it came to me. I started.

"Katniss everdeen."

As I stopped I looked around at everybody. Their jaws were wide open and slowly they all started clapping, even jade. I blushed.

Portia asked if anybody wanted to sing a song first and cat shot her hand up in the air then grabbed jades to. Portia picked her and they got on stage.

"Cat, I don't want to sing with you."

"Just one song"

"Okay! What song?"

"The theme song to drake and josh."

"That's a good one." The music started and they started singing.

_I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way_

They were such good singers.

_I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way  
If you open up your mind _

_See what's inside_

Everybody started swaying to the music.

_It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find...  
Over your shoulder you know that  
I told you, I'd always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around_

They hit the long notes with so much ease, it was unbelievable

_Now that I know that anything's possible  
I found a way, I found a way  
No one can break what is so unbreakable  
I found a way, I found a way  
And if you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
Well it's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around_

They finished the song and everybody clapped.

3 more people sang songs and then the class was over.

I quickly rushed back to my dorm to get ready for my date. I started searching my closet for the perfect outfit. After ten minutes I finally decided on a strapless floral print romper and floral print flats. I looked at the clock.

4:15.

He would be here in 15 minutes! I ran to my mirror and grabbed my hair brush. I decided to leave my hair down in its natural waves. I grabbed glimmer makeup box and pulled out mascara and lip gloss.

I put them on and then somebody knocked on the door. I walked over to it and opened the door.

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Last chapter was dedicated to . it deleted the name. Im working on the next chapter immediately and it will have a twist.

-redheadedgodess


	6. an interesting first date

Yay! 2 chapters in 1 day!

**Chapter 6: katniss's pov**

I opened the door and looked into the hallway.

Nobody was there.

I turned around to walk back into my room and was attacked from behind. I fell to the floor and somebody tied my arms and legs together. They flipped me so I was on my back and I took a look at my attacker.

Delly.

"Delly." I hissed at her.

She brought out a roll of duct tape and cut a piece. She put it over my mouth when I was telling her not to.

"Now, let's get down to business."

She slapped me hard on my cheek and all I could feel was a burning sensation.

"I heard about your little date with peeta. Let's just say, I don't want you dating him, okay?"

I glared at her and tried to speak.

"Mi nmnn mmnn mnnmmm." That translated to I will date peeta. She punched me in the nose and spat out, "I didn't tell you to speak."

She called out to bonnie and twill to bring in my present.

They came in carrying a small box. Bonnie handed it to delly and she opened it. Delly pulled out what was in the box.

A small silver knife.

Delly twirled the knife around in her hand and spoke to me.

"You're going to do what I say or I will have to use this."

I nodded my head.

"Good. First things first, nobody will hear about this."

I nodded even though that was a lie. Everybody will hear about this.

"Good. Second, you will not go out with peeta."

I didn't nod my head to that one.

"Okay, you're going to be difficult. I've dealt with difficult before. Bonnie, twill, take off her clothes."

They came up to me and ripped off my romper leaving me in my bra and underwear.

Delly crept closer to me and punched me in the jaw.

"This is how I deal with the difficult ones."

She took the knife and dragged it across my skin near the bottom of my underwear where shorts would cover. I bit my lip at the pain but didn't give her the satisfaction of hearing me cry out.

Bonnie slapped my cheek, the same one that delly slapped and twill grabbed my hair and pulled it. Delly was still dragging the knife across my skin in small, short, strokes and it felt like she was writing a word.

Where were the girls when I needed them? Oh right, they were going out to the pool behind the school.

Delly had stopped writing on my left leg and started writing on my right. Bonnie had stopped slapping and started punching me. Twill was still pulling my hair.

Finally they stopped and delly spat out, "Nobody hears about this," Before walking out of my room with twill and bonnie behind her.

I could feel the blood loss start to affect me and I was sure I had a concussion.

I tried dragging myself to the bathroom because I knew we had a first aid kit in there. I got about 2 metres before the blood loss and concussion affected me completely and I lost consciousness.

**Peeta's pov:**

I was walking down the hallway towards katniss's room to pick her up for our date when I saw delly, bonnie, and twill walking down the hallway. Delly brushed past and winked towards me. I kept walking, trying to ignore her.

When I got to katniss's room, I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again and got the same response. I put my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything. Silence was the only answer I got.

I turned the doorknob and opened the door to a sight I never wanted to see.

There were big pools of blood on the floor and about 2 metres away katniss lied in her underwear unconscious.

I quickly rushed into the room and picked her up in my arms. I saw her face and legs for the first time and nearly dropped her.

Her face was black and blue everywhere and her legs had the words difficult and worthless cut into them.

I ran through the hallways ignoring the looks I got from carrying a half-naked girl in my arms until I reached the hospital part of the school. I opened the door and laid her down on one of the beds.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

A nurse rushed into the room and took one look at katniss and called the doctor into the room. The doctor rushed to the bed and checked her pulse.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid you're going to have to sit in the waiting room while we treat her."

Knowing fighting with the doctor wouldn't be worth it, I slowly walked into the waiting room. I pulled out my phone and sent a mass text to everybody.

**To: Annie, finnick, Cato, clove, thresh, Johanna, glimmer, marvel, Madge, gale**

**From: Peeta **

**Guys, come quickly to the hospital. Something bad happened to katniss. I'll explain when you get here.**

I sent it and waited for them to arrive.

Cato and clove came first and sat down in the chairs looking worried.Then Annie, finnick, and Jo came. They sat down too. Glimmer, marvel, and Madge arrived. There were no chairs left so they stood.

Finally, thresh, gale, and a little blonde girl came in.

"Sorry we took so long, we had to get katniss's sister primrose." Gale explained.

Once everybody was ready I explained my story to them about finding katniss in her state.

When the story was over, the doctor came out of her room. I rushed over to him and bombarded him with questions about how she was doing.

"She will be fine. She has a concussion though, and she will have scars on her legs because of those cuts. You can go in to see her in pairs."

We decided that Cato and clove would go together, glimmer and marvel, gale and prim, finnick and Annie, Johanna and Madge, and thresh and me.

Thresh and I were going first so we walked into her room. She was awake and sipping an orange juice.

"Hey." Thresh said quietly.

"Hey." She responded.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Good. Do you know who brought me here?"

"I did, katniss." I told her.

"Thank you, peeta."

"Do you know who did this to you?" thresh asked.

"No, I don't remember."

I wonder who did this to her. Who would hate her this much after the first day? She didn't upset anybody. Except delly.

"I know who did this to you katniss."

"Who?"

"Delly, bonnie, and twill. They were upset after you shoed them away from us and when I was walking to your dorm I saw all three of them walking away from your door."

Katniss took in all the information and thresh and I stepped out to let another pair in. we told the doctor who did it and then I walked to the office to tell the principal what happened and who did it.

Mrs. Trinket told me to wait in her office while she tells the principal.

After 5 minutes she came back and said I could go to principal paylors office. I walked in and my eyes adjusted to the lack of pink.

After sitting in that office for ten minutes my eyes got a little wonky.

"Hello peeta, please, sit down." She sat down behind her desk and I sat down and proceeded to tell the story. She listened to every word and at the end she made an announcement.

"Will Delly Cartwright, bonnie lebber, and twill Ronaldo please come down to the principal's office."

"Peeta, just wait there. We will use you as a witness against delly. Does katniss remember anything that happened to her?"

"I'll text her and ask."

Paylor smiled and returned to her work.

**To: Cato, clove, finnick, Annie**

**From: Peeta**

**Does katniss remember who attacked her or anything else?**

I sent the text and waited for a reply. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out.

**To: Peeta**

**From: Annie**

**Katniss said she remembers who attacked her now. She said delly pushed her down and tied her up. Delly also cut her legs. Bonnie repeatedly slapped and punched her and twill pulled her hair.**

Once I read the text I showed it to paylor who typed it into her computer as evidence.

Then delly, bonnie, and twill walked into the office. Paylor had them sit down and tell their story. She also had me tell my story. Then she showed them the text. They kept denying it until twill broke down. Bonnie soon followed suit.

"You guys are pathetic. If I had done this on my own, she would have been dead by now." Delly hissed at them.

Paylor didn't need any more evidence and she expelled delly and suspended bonnie and twill for a month.

After we were done in the office I texted everybody to tell them the news.

**To: Annie, finnick, Cato, clove, marvel, thresh, glimmer, Johanna, Madge, and gale**

**From: Peeta**

**Good news! Delly got expelled and bonnie and twill got suspended for a month. Tell katniss the news!**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**WHAT AN INTERESTING FIRST DATE, EH? Hopefully an update tomorrow**

**-RedheadedGodess**


	7. surgery

**Guess what? I just got stung by a bee, my toe is all swollen, and I'm still updating! Yeah! **

**Chapter 7: Katniss's pov**

I had to stay in the hospital for a week before they let me go to classes. I was still waiting for an answer as to whether or not my scars can be healed.

The doctor came into the room and said he had some news.

"I'm afraid your insurance doesn't cover scar treatment. Unless you have some way of getting the money, I'm afraid we can't treat your scars."

As I took in the news, I was also thinking of people I knew who had money and were willing to treat my scars. Who did I know who had money?

"Uncle Plutarch!" I shouted out. "That's who can pay for it!"

I asked for a phone so I could call him and ask. Once I got a phone I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Plutarch, its katniss. Can you come to the hospital part of CBS?"

"Sure. What for?"

"I had a… accident."

"Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Bye Plutarch."

"Bye Kat."

I hung up the phone and told the doctor that Plutarch was coming. While I was waiting Peeta came in to see me.

**Peeta pov**

I walked in to the hospital room to see katniss lying on the bed wearing her hospital short shorts and t shirt. Luckily the shorts were long enough to cover her cuts.

"Hey babe. How you feeling."

"Better once you showed up. My uncle is going to come by and hopefully he will pay for my scar treatment."

I walked to her side and kissed her cheek. Even though we weren't dating and hadn't even gone on a date yet, we still kissed on the cheek and hugged.

"That's great news babe."

As I said that an older man with greying brown hair and tired blue eyes walked in.

"Plutarch!" katniss said.

"Kitty Kat!" the man I assumed to be Plutarch said back. I stood there looking as awkward as I felt before katniss could sense my feeling and introduced us.

"Peeta, this is my uncle Plutarch. Plutarch, this is my best friend peeta."

I shook Plutarch's hand while thinking. I knew she wouldn't say boyfriend, but I thought she was just going to say friend. Instead, she said best friend. I was surprised.

"Katniss, the doctor told me what happened to you and I will pay for the removal of your scars."

Katniss almost jumped out of the bed when she heard that but instead she said, "Thank you so much, Plutarch."

Plutarch smiled and walked out to go pay for the surgery.

Katniss was thrilled. She had a huge smile on her face. All our other friends came over and she told them what happened and now everybody was thrilled.

The surgery was at the end of the day so we had to leave so they could tell her all about the surgery.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Katniss pov: after the surgery**

I was lying in my room waiting to be told if the surgery was a success. I was sipping my orange juice when the doctor came in. I gave him a look as if to ask how it went.

"The surgery was a success. Your scars are now gone." I felt like throwing a party but wanted to look professional. So I threw a party inside my head.

"When can I go back to my dorm?"

"Tomorrow morning. We want to see if you have any after symptoms in the night."

I nodded my head and tried to get some sleep.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have any more ideas. Please give me some through a review. I will give you a shirtless finnick, peeta, and Cato.**


	8. a second first date

**I would like to thank everybody for the reviews I have gotten. Also, shirtless peeta's, finnick's, and Cato's go to:**

**Peetabread 3 (good idea. I was already considering it.)**

** (thank you so much for all your reviews, they really mean so much to me. Love ya.) **

**Catchingfire1714 (you had the longest reviews for all my chapters so this is a shout out to you.) **

**Smart8881 (thank you for the follows, favourites, and reviews.)**

**Rebma89 (I like reading those types of stories to. I am considering your idea. It is a good one)**

**Honeycloudrocksforever (I know, everybody wants shirtless hotties.)**

**And the four guests who also reviewed.**

**Chapter 8: katniss pov:**

I woke up the next morning and saw peeta sitting in the chair at the end of my bed. I sat up and peeta turned around.

"Hey babe. You can go home now. I brought you some clothes to put on."

He handed me a bag that I assumed was filled with clothes and walked out of the room so I could get changed. I pulled the outfit out of the bag and looked at it. It was a black tank top, a purple empire waist skirt, and a pair of black gladiator sandals.

It wasn't really an outfit I would wear but I had no other clothes so I put it on.

Once I was dressed I walked into the waiting room.

Peeta was sitting in one of the chairs they put in the waiting room. I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"Peeta, who picked this outfit? If it was you I swear, I am going to kill you."

He put his hands up in mock surrender and said,

"The girls picked it out for you. You're going somewhere special."

He grabbed my hand and led me through the doors into the hallway. He led me through the hallways. We reached the hallway that led to my dorm and he walked right past it.

"Peeta, my dorm is back there."

I pointed back to where the hallway was but he didn't respond. He kept leading me through the hallways until we reached the front door. He pulled me through the door and suddenly stopped.

He pulled something out of his back pocket.

"What is that?"

He responded by putting it over my eyes. Oh, a blindfold.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me towards something. It felt like I was walking on concrete.

He stopped suddenly and pulled the blindfold off of my eyes. I looked around.

We were in the middle of a garden filled with roses and in the middle was a table with two chairs. On one side there was a black curtain.

"Peeta it's beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you."

I blushed at his statement.

"I found this place when I was walking around campus the other day. I thought it would be perfect for our second first date."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but melt at the sight of his pearly white teeth.

Peeta walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down on it and he sat on the other chair.

I heard somebody coming and peeta said, "I think that is our waiter."

As soon as he said that, finnick came out in a ridiculous waiter costume.

"Hello, I'm finnick, I'll be your waiter for today."

He took out a lighter and lit the candles on our table. I laughed at him being all waiter like.

"Can I get you some drinks?"

He pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"I'll have an iced tea please." I said to our "waiter".

"Make that 2 iced teas." Peeta said.

Finnick wrote that down and walked behind a rose bush. From here I could hear whispering and the pouring of drinks.

"So how do you like our waiter?"

"He's interesting. I think he has some problems down inside though."

I said that loud enough for finnick to hear and I heard some laughing from behind the rose bush.

Just as peeta was about to say something, Johanna came out from behind the rose bush in a waiters costume carrying a tray with our drinks.

"Okay, I have one iced tea for the lady and one for her partner."

She put them down on the table and walked back behind the rose bush.

I took a sip of the iced tea and asked peeta if all our friends were waiters.

"They're not all waiters."

"Well what else are they?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Finnick came back out with a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Are you ready to order? I suggest the hot dog because it's the only dish we have."

We laughed and ordered our hot dogs.

Peeta and I sat there chatting when our meals came.

Johanna put them down on the table and also put down the condiments.

Just then, the black curtain opened to reveal Cato at the drums, gale on guitar, marvel at the piano, glimmer at one microphone, and Madge and Annie at another. The guys started out on their instruments and glimmer started singing with Madge and Annie backing her up.

Peeta and I started eating our hotdogs while listening to the live music. When we were done, Johanna came to clear our plates.

"May I have this dance?"

Peeta asked me.

"Of course."

So we stood there, dancing and laughing, until we both got tired and ordered our desserts.

Finnick brought them out and set them at our spots. I dived into my chocolate cake and moaned. It was so good.

We finished and finnick and Johanna came and collected our dishes. They came back out from behind the rose bush and said.

"Those meals were thanks to our amazing chefs, clove and thresh! Get on out here you guys!"

Clove and thresh walked out with ridiculously big chefs' hats on and goofy grins on their faces.

"Let's give a hand to our band!"

We clapped for them. I turned to peeta and thanked him for the date.

"Well, it's not over yet."

"It isn't?"

"Katniss, will you be my girlfriend? I know we haven't been on many dates, actually we've only been on one date, but that date was the best I ever had. I understand,"

I cut him off by finally pressing my lips to his. At first he seemed shocked, but then he started kissing back. Everybody around us started awing so we broke apart.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend peeta!"

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. When we finished hugging, he grabbed my hand and we walked back to my dorm. We stopped outside of the door and he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

He pulled away and said goodnight. Just as he was starting to walk away, I called his name.

"Peeta, wait! What's your dorm number, in case I ever have to find my boyfriend?"

"378. Bye katniss."

He waved and I waved back.

I walked into my dorm and changed into my fuzzy purple pajamas after I had my shower. I made myself some hot chocolate and was sitting on my bed sipping it when the other girls walked in.

"So, how did you like your date?" Madge asked me.

"It was so much fun. Why did you guys do all that stuff for me?"

"Because we knew what you had gone through the past week and we wanted to help you out." Clove answered.

"Thanks guys, I really needed it, but now I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep."

I laid down on my bed under the covers, thinking about my new relationship status, until sleep pulled me under.

**ON A QUEST FOR SHIRTLESS HOTTIES**

I awoke the next morning with a new feeling inside of me. I wondered what caused it. Then yesterday's events caught up to me.

Getting out of the hospital, my date with peeta, him asking me to be his girlfriend. All of it came flooding back to me.

I also remembered that my classes started again today.

I quickly got up and looked through my closet for something to wear. I found the perfect outfit and took it out of the closet.

I started to take off my pajamas and looked down to where the scars were. I couldn't see them anymore. That meant the surgery worked.

Once my pajamas were off, I put on my outfit. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a pale pink off the shoulder long sleeved top that said addicted to love. I put on a pair of dark blue keds to top it off.

The other girls were started to get up too so I went to do my hair and makeup.

I decided to let my hair down and clip my bangs back. After that I grabbed makeup and started to put on natural eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

Since it was only like my third time using makeup I took a long time and when I turned around, everybody else was ready to go.

I blushed and followed them out the door. We hit the cafeteria for breakfast and then went to our homeroom.

It turns out I had homeroom with clove and Annie, and they said gale and thresh were also in the class.

When I walked in the door, everybody started whispering. I heard things like, "I thought she was dead" and "I heard she was in a coma and might never awaken."

When I was walking to the seats by thresh and gale, all eyes were on me. I sat down and Mr. Abernathy came into the room. He saw me and invited me up to the front. He asked me where I had been.

"Well, I was in the hospital." I heard a few gasps from the audience.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't really do anything, it was delly, bonnie, and twill. I don't really want to talk about it."

He excused me and walked back to my desk.

"Okay, I don't really are what you do now, just don't break anything."

As soon as he said that, everybody immediately swarmed around my desk, trying to get answers out of me. Gale, finnick, Annie, and clove formed a circle around me as people started asking me questions and trying to get me to go on dates with them.

My human circle kept telling them that I wasn't going to answer and that I have a boyfriend. At that last statement, people kept bugging them about who it was, but they wouldn't tell them.

Finally the bell rang and the crowd dispersed. I walked out of the door to find peeta leaning against the wall outside my class room.

I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. The people that were around us oohed and awed and gossiped about us to the person next to them.

Peeta threw his arm around my shoulder and we started walking towards fashion, ignoring the looks we got from jealous girls and gossipers.

We reached the classroom with peeta's arm still around me and walked in.

Cinna was already in the classroom and asked me to come up to the front and explain where I was the past week. I gave the same speech as in haymitch's class and walked back to my seat.

I looked out the window and saw a girl outside the classroom. But this wasn't just any girl, this was Delly. She locked eyes with me and mouthed the words, 'I will get you. Peeta will be mine.' Before turning and running out of the school grounds, looking around to make sure she didn't get caught.

I gulped and turned around to face the board.

**ON A QUEST FOR SHIRTLESS HOTTIES**

After class in the hallway, I told everybody what happened. Peeta decided that we should tell the principal so we walked to her office. Ms. Trinket escorted us right in when we got there and I told principal Paylor what happened.

"This is very serious Ms. Everdeen. We will put extra watch around your dorm hallway to make sure what happened doesn't happen again."

I nodded my head but left the office with a feeling that Delly was still going to get me some way.

**So sorry I didn't update for 2 days, yesterday I was back to school shopping and Saturday I was extremely tired. I gave you a long chapter to make up for the extremely short chapter I gave you last time. PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL GET A SHIRTLESS AND PANTSLESS PRESIDENT SNOW.**

**That's all for now. Bye!**


	9. shopping

**Hey. I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was my sisters 16****th**** birthday and I didn't have enough time to give you a decent chapter. Ahhh! 48 reviews! Thank you so much. Shirtless and pantsless president snow's go to everybody who didn't review. Also a shout out to catchingfire1714 for giving me the best review ever for chapter 8. I just loved it. I'm rambling on so here is chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9: katniss pov**

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed quickly and it was the day of the dance. The school gave us the day off so we could go shopping and get ready.

I was currently in my room after I ate breakfast, getting ready so we could go shopping. I was wearing floral print short shorts, a forest green tank top, a light blue jean jacket, and purple vans.

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for everybody to get ready, when glimmer and Madge came out of the bathroom with a piece of paper.

"Okay everybody; this is our schedule for today. We are going to the dress shop and then we have 2 hours to pick out our dresses. Then we have half an hour for lunch, and then we are going to the shoe store." Glimmer started.

"There we will have 1 hour to pick out shoes and accessories. That will bring us to 2:00 if we leave in half an hour." Madge finished.

It was currently ten o'clock. That meant we had to leave at 10:30 to follow their schedule.

I was actually very excited for this dance. Peeta asked me, all my friends got dates, and my friends dates were all their crushes and boyfriends! It was going to be an amazing night tonight.

I looked around at what everybody else was wearing. Glimmer was wearing a pair of light skinny jeans, a white aeropostale t-shirt, a light jean jacket, and light brown wedges.

Madge was wearing a dark blue romper and blue flats.

Annie was wearing a white skirt, a white and black striped tank top, and white flip flops.

Clove was wearing black short shorts, a sky blue t shirt, and black high tops.

Johanna was wearing black tights, a black skirt, a black tank top, and, as usual, black combat boots.

It was 10:30 and we had to go. We all walked out the door and started walking to the seam. Once we got there, we headed towards the dress shop.

We were standing outside of Dina's Divine Dresses when I saw delly, bonnie, and twill. They hadn't noticed us yet so I quickly rushed everybody into the store.

When I pushed everybody in, Johanna knocked into a clothing rack.

"What was that for, brainless?"

Johanna asked while rubbing her hip.

"I saw delly and her little posse in the mall. I didn't want them to see us so I pushed you in here." I explained to them.

We stood there for a little bit until Annie spoke up.

"Well, let's get shopping!" she said before running to the racks of dresses.

We all followed her and picked out one that we liked. My selection was a silver dress that flowed out at the skirt before stopping about an inch before mid-thigh.

We all picked out our dresses and then glimmer rushed me into a change room. I changed into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror.

The dress fit just right, exaggerating my curves and showing off just enough leg. I opened the change room door and walked down the runway they had in the middle of the store.

When I reached the end, everybody oohed and awed, before glimmer said, "Totally you. Okay, clove is next."

Clove walked into the change room and we waited patiently for her to get changed.

After five minutes, clove came out in a pale pink tight dress with sleeves that came down to her elbows. It made her look extremely pale.

When she got to the end of the runway, she said, "Glimmer, I hate this dress. I look like a snowman. Why did you have to pick it for me?"

Glimmer blushed and told her, "Sorry clo, I forgot how pale you are. Her try this one."

Glimmer raced off to the racks of dresses and began looking through them until she found the dress she wanted. She rushed up to clove and put it in her arms before pushing her into the dressing room.

Clove came back out wearing a bright red dress. It was strapless and flowed out in pleats at the waist. There was also a black ribbon tied in a bow as a belt.

"Now this one suits you much better, clo." Madge told her.

Everybody else went and tried on their dresses. Annie's was a sea green coloured dress that complimented her eyes. It was tight and it came down to her knees.

Glimmer chose a hot pink dress that was short and tight. It came down to about mid-thigh and was long sleeved.

Madge's dress was light blue that matched her eyes perfectly and was loose in the skirt. It had a black belt that showed off her tiny waist.

We bought the dresses and headed off to the food court. When we got there we headed off to pizza mama mia. We ordered a large cheese pizza and walked to a table.

We all sat down and started eating our pizza.

The half hour ended and we walked to the shoe store. We started walking in but I saw the familiar hair colour of delly. I quickly pulled the girls out.

"Guys, delly is in there." I told them.

"Katniss calm down. She can't hurt you. We are here with you and she'd be a fool to try something."

I nodded my head and walked back in to the store.

I headed to a large pile of shoes and started to look for a pair that would match my dress. I picked up a pair of silver pumps and was looking at them when I felt someone looking at me.

I turned around and saw delly glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" I said with a lot of innocence in my voice.

"Surprised to see you in public. I thought that after peeta dumped you for me, you would have been too scared to show your face."

"Peeta didn't dump me for you. He is now my boyfriend and I feel a lot for him. And besides, who would ever like you? You are such a dirty little lying cheat."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

I was trying to come up with a comeback when clove and Johanna walked up behind delly.

"Is there a problem here?" clove asked.

Delly turned around and said, "No. I was just having a friendly conversation with katniss."

"It didn't sound like that. And I'm just warning you, we aren't afraid to do something to you that will make what you did to katniss a red velvet cupcake." Johanna said.

Delly gulped visibly and walked back to bonnie and twill, but not before saying, "This isn't over."

I ignored her comment and went back to the shoes. Deciding I liked them, I walked over to the accessories. I picked out a silver necklace that said love and a gold charm bracelet.

After paying for them, I went back to where the other girls were. They just needed to pay for them and then we could go back.

After all the girls paid for their shoes and accessories, we walked back to the dorm. Glimmer stopped us outside the door and said she had a surprise.

She slowly opened the door, revealing six people in the room with their backs facing us.

"Go pick a chair." Glimmer told us.

I sat down in a chair on the end and the person standing behind me walked in front of me.

I saw his face and was shocked.

"Cinna?"

**Sorry if it's a little short, my brother was bugging me about wanting to go on the computer. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**


	10. dance dance

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. We have almost reached 60! So sorry I didn't update for a long time, I was at my brother's friend Johnny's house. It was quite fun. I also have had no time to go on the computer and I have camp this week. Plus school starts on the fourth so don't expect too many updates. Anyways, on with the story. I realize last chapter I forgot Johanna's dress so I will describe it in here.**

**Katniss pov**

"Cinna?" I asked.

"Hey katniss. I am your stylist."

"Aren't you a fashion teacher, not a stylist?" I asked him

"I was a stylist before I came to teach here." He answered.

I made an o sound and quieted down.

He brought out his makeup and told me to close my eyes. I did and I could feel him putting eye shadow on my eyelids. I couldn't feel anything for a little bit and then I could feel him putting something on the left side of my face down to my collarbone. He then put something on my lips and blush on my cheeks.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. The person staring back was not me.

She had smoky eye makeup, light pink lips, and cheeks that were full of life. But the most beautiful thing was the design on the left side of her face. It was silver beads in a flame design that reached down to her collarbone, with silver paint lightly airbrushed on top of it.

"Thank you so much, cinna." I got up and hugged him.

"Hey, we still have to do your hair."

I sat back in the chair and cinna grabbed a hair brush. He started brushing my hair and eventually pulled it into some sort of thing. He sat back to admire his work and I looked in the mirror. I had a bun on top of my head with lots of little braids wrapped around it and my bangs hanging loose.

I stared at my reflection in awe. I was beautiful. I jumped out of my chair and hugged cinna.

"Hey now, don't want to mess up your hair."

I backed away from him and blushed. He made a couple tweaks to my makeup and hair before finally backing away. "Finished. Now you look gorgeous."

I really thought I looked gorgeous. I saw that all the other girls were done too so I told them we should probably get going. They all agreed and we walked out the door to the dance.

While walking I looked at the others makeup. It was pretty much the same as me, but each girl had a different type of design on their face. They all matched their dresses.

Glimmer's was a small pair of hot pink lips right beside her eye.

Clove's was a medium sized red paisley design that went from the side of her eye to her forehead.

On Annie's face were blue waves on her cheek.

Madge had a light blue heart on her cheek.

Johanna had a black spider web design to match her black lace dress.

After walking for 5 minutes we came to the auditorium where the dance was being held. We walked in after giving the man our tickets. The auditorium looked amazing. It had strobe lights in all the corners and the music was amazing.

We looked around the room for our dates and found them dancing very weirdly in the middle of the floor.

"I don't know if I want to call them our dates." Madge said. We laughed. I walked into the middle of the guys little dance group and shouted over the music.

"You guys aren't going to have dates if you keep dancing like that."

They all stopped dancing and shoved their hands in their pockets, whistling like they didn't know what I was talking about.

"You guys are lucky you're cute." I said.

"Aw, she thinks we are cute. Katniss, don't you have a boyfriend?" thresh teased.

I rolled my eyes at them and dragged peeta away from his little posse. We started dancing near the edge of the crowd for a bit before I told him I was going to find the girls. I found them dancing with their dates.

"Sorry guys, I need to borrow my girlies for a moment."

They tried to protest but I shot them one of my signature death glares and they backed off. I started walking towards the bathrooms and they followed. Once we were all in and nobody else was there I started talking.

"Okay girls, we need to find a way to get _some people_ together." I looked at Madge and Johanna when I said that and they got the message.

"So what are we gonna do? It's not like we can just tell them to ask them out." Glimmer said.

I thought about it. We couldn't tell them to ask them out, but we could drop subtle hints about it.

"Actually, we can. Kind of. We can drop subtle hints to kind of tell them the idea." I told them.

"That's not a bad idea brainless." Johanna told me.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Clove said.

"Clove, you're always hungry." Glimmer said to her.

Clove just shrugged and turned to walk out of the bathroom. Glimmer followed her which turned into all of us following her. We walked to the snack bar and ordered 6 bags of chips and 6 cokes. We turned around and leaned on the counter, waiting for our food and beverage.

"Okay, I have 6 cokes and 6 bags of chips." A voice from behind us said. I turned around. A guy was standing there holding our food. Annie reached for it but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Give us our food, weirdo." Johanna told the guy.

"Not until I know your names." He said back to her with a smirk on his face.

"Glimmer, Annie, Clove, Katniss, Johanna, Madge." Clove told him, not bothering to point to us.

"What amazing names. I wouldn't mind getting a hunk out of any of you. What do you say, Blondie." He asked at Madge.

"Umm, I have a date." Madge managed to say.

"How about any of you lovely ladies?"

"No." clove said simply.

"And why would that be? I mean, I'm very good looking so you must have a reason."

"1: because we don't date jerks 2: because we already have dates and boyfriends." Glimmer said.

He looked around defeated before giving us our food and turning around.

"Wait." Annie's voice sounded out. "We gave you our names, what's yours?" she asked him.

"Josh." He answered before turning to another customer.

Glimmer looked around the room before walking to a free table. We walked behind her and sat down.

"Hey clo, what time is it?" I asked her. She looked at her phone before answering me.

"It's 10:30. We should probably dance with our dates after we finish this food though."

"Yeah. They'll think we were neglecting them." Madge said. We laughed and finished our food in silence. Once I was done I got up to throw out my garbage.

On the way I ran into peeta. Not like I saw him, more like literally running into him.

"2 times in 2 weeks katniss. You really need to watch where you're going." He said. I laughed.

"Well hello to you too." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the garbage can.

After I threw my trash in, he turned my head so that I was facing him and leaned in. I closed my eyes and focused on his warm, sweet lips. His tongue grazed my lips and I parted them for him. He slid his tongue in my mouth and our tongues danced perfectly with each other.

"Well this is just so romantic, kissing by a trash can." Johanna said from behind us.

We pulled away from each other and blushed.

"Way to ruin the moment Johanna." Peeta told her. She just shrugged.

"Sorry to ruin your _moment_, but we need to borrow katniss. It's really important."

"One sec peeta."

Johanna grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the bathrooms. She pushed open the door and pulled me in. she turned around and locked the door while I walked around the corner.

I gasped. Sitting against the wall crying her eyes out was clove. I rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her.

"Don't bother trying to calm her down. We have been trying for a long time. She won't even tell us what happened." Somebody said from behind me.

I turned around and saw all the other girls there now. I faced clove again and grabbed her wrists. She tensed up.

"Clove. You need to calm down." She didn't stop crying. "Clove, you need to calm down. Look at me." She turned her head up and looked at me. "Good. Now you need to tell us why you're crying."

She sniffed and started talking in a small voice.

"Well, after we finished eating, I went to go find Cato. _Sniff. _I saw him and started to walk towards him when this girl walked right up to him and kissed him. And he didn't pull away! So I ran to glimmer and then ran here."

I pulled her into a hug and stood up so somebody else could sit down when I heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was just a person who had to go, I opened the door. A girl stood out there looking antsy.

"Yes?"

"Is clove in here?"

"Yes."

"Can I please see her? It's really important."

"Sure." She didn't respond but walked into the bathroom and turned the corner. I followed. Clove heard the footsteps and looked up. She visibly tensed up.

"Hey clove." The girl started.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered. Do what? Did she kiss Cato?

"Delly told me that Cato really liked me and that he dumped clove so I went up to him and kissed him. I saw clove run away and I pulled away. Cato stood there, frozen. I clapped my hands in front of his face and immediately apologized. I told him about delly and he thanked me."

"Wait, delly told you that he liked you?"

"Yeah, I used to be best friends with her until last year when she kissed my boyfriend."

Clove heard this and stood up. She went for the door before glimmer stopped her.

"You can't go out there looking like that. We have to redo your make up."

Clove sighed but sat down in a chair and waited for glimmer to be done her make up.

As soon as she was done, clove jumped up and rushed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. Listen. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a long time, it just that I haven't had much time to get on the computer and school starts on Wednesday and I suck! Sorry, bipolarness is kicking in. anyway, here is the chapter that has been long awaited by everybody.**

**Katniss pov**

It was so cute seeing clove and Cato getting back together. I hoped that nothing like that happens to me and peeta. Speaking of peeta, I should probably go find him now.

"Guys, I'm gonna go spend some time with my boyfriend."

"Toodles."

I walked out of the bathroom and went to the dance floor.

As I looked around for peeta, I felt somebody grab my hand. It didn't feel like peeta's, so I pulled away from its grasp. I saw peeta and started to walk towards him when somebody grabbed my face and turned it so I was looking at them and then kissed me. He kissed me in front of my boyfriend! I pulled away from him and looked to peeta. He was standing there, frozen, looking at me with his eyes shining with tears. I looked back at the offender and saw josh standing there with a smirk on his face. I raised my hand and brought it down on his face, hard.

"Do that to me again and you'll be getting a lot more than a slap."

I spit out at him and turned to walk away, but not before stepping on his foot with my heel. He hopped on his leg while clutching his foot while I walked towards peeta.

"Peeta?"

He turned his head to me at the sound of my voice.

"Baby, I didn't kiss him."

He nodded his head. "I know." His voice sounded small and strained.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He pulled me close so my head was on his neck.

We stayed in that position, slowly swaying to the music when peeta whispered in my ear, "I love you katniss."

His whisper sent shivers down my spine and I loved the feeling.

I stood up on my tippy toes so I could reach his ear and whispered back. "I love you too."

I stood back down and leaned against his chest again. I looked up at his face and could see a smile a mile wide.

I know the whole 'I love you' thing seems rushed, but when I'm with peeta, I feel like a different person. He makes me laugh and smile, which only prim and gale could do. Whenever I'm not with peeta, I feel a black hole in my heart that only he could fill. It has to be love.

We continued dancing to fast and slow songs and all too soon, the dance was over. Everybody started too clear out and we did too. We walked along the halls talking about the dance and how much fun we had. I didn't tell them about josh kissing me because I didn't want to ruin their night.

We came to the hallway where we had to separate and all the guys gave us girls a peck on the lips.

They walked away and we walked to our door.

Annie got there first and gasped. We rushed to her side to see what she gasped at. Written in black spray paint were the words 'he will be mine' on the door.

"Well it doesn't take Einstein to figure out who did this." Clove said. We laughed and walked into the room.

"We can tell paylor in the morning. Right now, I'm tired." Glimmer said.

"Glimmer you're always tired like I'm always hungry." Clove said. Glimmer glared at clove.

"Hey guys, any of you trying out for cheerleading?" Madge asked.

Glimmer, Annie, clove, and Johanna nodded their heads.

"Good cause I am too. I happened to notice someone not nodding their head." She turned and looked at me.

"Yep. Because I don't want to." I told them.

"C'mon. We're all doing it and it'll be fun. Besides, you have to do an extracurricular activity."

I groaned. "I don't want to." I said, sounding like a child.

"Please." Annie said with a puppy dog face.

"Fine. But I'm only trying out. I doubt I'll even make the team."

"Are you kidding me? You were the best in gymnastics when you took it." Madge told me.

I scoffed but told them I would do it. They cheered.

"Well tryouts are tomorrow so be ready." Glimmer told me. I nodded and went to get ready for bed.

_**Gywefjkweuigegfhrjdxycjdrjhc fyawruo3hy9347p**_

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I have been running out of time and inspiration. Also sorry that this chapter is kinda rushed. I wanted josh to do something bad at the dance. Please give me ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I guess I needed that sleep to get ready for tryouts today.

They hold all of the tryouts this weekend for all the sports teams. Suddenly my blankets were ripped off of me.

"Rise and shine! We have to practice for our big tryouts." Glimmer said in a cheerful voice.

I looked around the room and realised I was the last one up. Groaning, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I got undressed. When the water was hot enough, I got in.

I sighed, the hot water relaxing my nerves. I wanted to do a good job today and not make a complete fool of myself. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into my hand. After rubbing it in and washing it out I put some conditioner in. after 5 minutes I washed it out.

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I walked into the room and headed to the closet. I pulled out the cheerleading outfit that glimmer picked out for me and reluctantly put it on.

It was ridiculously short shorts and a skin tight black tank top.

After putting it on I put on my shoes. "Stupid shorts that show off half my butt!" I whisper talked.

I heard laughter in the background and Johanna said, "Aw, is our little katniss talking to herself?"

I completely forgot they were there. I blushed.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked them. They nodded and walked out the door. I walked out after them and noticed that we were heading towards the gym.

When we got there the first thing I noticed were the weapons that lined the walls. I gulped, reminded of that night in my room with delly.

We practiced the routine we were doing for 4 hours until it was time for the tryouts. They went well and we all made the team. But guess what, I am now the cheerleading captain!

**Hey. Long-time no see. So sorry for not updating and the shortness if this chapter, school has started and I have been so tired with no time to go on the computer. Do not expect many updates! **


	13. QUESTIONS

Sorry. This isn't an update. I have terrible writers block so I'm having a contest.

I have a series of questions that you, my readers, will have to answer. The first person who answers _**ALL **_the questions right will get to write the next chapter. Please don't answer the questions if you are anon.

On with the questions! They will get harder as they progress.

1. How did katniss's father die?

2. How many tributes are sent to the hunger games each year?

3. What is the first gift katniss receives in the arena?

4. What is president coin's first name?

5. What is the school called in my story?

6. What did Delly do to katniss that put her in the hospital?

This two are going to be the last ones and the hardest.

7. What is the first store the girls went into when they were shopping?

8. Was katniss looking at shoes, jewelry, makeup, or clothes when she ran into Delly in the mall?

Please review with your answers and remember, the first person to get all of these questions right will write the next chapter. Love you all, redheadedgodess.

P.S. I might be getting glasses!


	14. winners

Hey! I am proud to announce the winner of the competition!

The person who gets to write the next chapter is…

Mellarkfan121!

Congratulations and thanks to everybody who answered! Everybody was very close but she got all of them right.

Again, congratulations!


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss pov

Mrs. Trinket said that first practice is today at 3:00 o'clock so I told the girls to be here 10 to.

I told the girls that I was going to see Peeta and they nodded, but not before Jo said with a smirk "Just make sure you don't distract him from practice too long brainless."

When I reached the football field, I noticed that the boys were in the middle of their first practice so decided to sit on the bleachers and watch my wonderful boyfriend.

Peeta noticed me watching and flashed me a brilliant smile, then went back to practice.

Peeta pov

I saw Katniss watching from the stands so I smiled up at her before returning my attention to practice. I wonder how her cheerleading tryouts went. Guess I'll find out.

Katniss pov

I couldn't get over how good the uniforms looked so good on the guys, especially Peeta.

It was a white, tight shirt, with dark green shorts, and black puma cleats. (I don't really know how to describe a football uniform.)

After practice ended, I ran down the bleachers and up to Peeta.

"Hey beautiful", he said while giving me a peck on the lips.

"Hey handsome", I replied with a smile.

"How'd tryouts go?"

I decided to fool him so I put on pout and his eyes were immediately full of concern. "Well I…..MADE THE TEAM!" I practically yelled with excitement. Then burst out laughing due to the shocked expression on Peeta's face.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Peeta exclaimed, with a scary smirk.

Oh no.

He then tickled me to the ground laughing.

"Stop. Stop!" I managed to get out between my fits of laughter.

"Alright", said pulling me to my feet and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I think we should go find the wrest and grab some lunch, don't ya think?" I asked him.

"Definitely." He said slipping his hand in to mine and pulling me to the cafeteria.

Clove pov

I wonder what was taking the 2 lovers so long.

We've been waiting for like 20 minutes! Cato won't stop bugging me about tryouts, but I told him, "Not until Katniss and Peeta get here."

Where are they?

Katniss pov

We found the group sitting at a table already eating.

"What took you guys so long we've waiting for ages?" Finnick said exaggerating.  
"Oh. Nothing much." Peeta said as we sat down with our lunches.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to know how tryouts went." Cato said excitedly.

"Katniss is captain!" Glimmer yelled. I'll get her back for that.

"Really? How come you didn't tell me that Katniss?" Peeta asked with a fake look of hurt.

"Well, for one, you were tickling me." Everyone burst out laughing. "And second, I wanted to tell you all at the same time. But I guess Glimmer beat me to it." I said glaring a Glimmer. She just gave me one of her happy-go-lucky smiles in reply.

An Hour later cheerleading tryouts

The girls and I were now changing in to our ridiculous cheerleading outfits when Clove said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely cheering for my boyfriend's at the game tonight."

We all nodded in agreement and went out to the field.

"Okay guys", I started, "If we want to be able to cheer at tonight's game, we all better practice hard."

On our team was me, Glimmer, Madge, Annie, Clove, Jo, Ashley, Brianna, Emily and Megan.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" I yelled.

2 Hours later (I'm not good at dance routines)

"Okay guys, that was pretty good", I say "But let's practice a few more times!"

Everyone nodded their heads and got in to pyramid formation again.

Madge, Ashley, Emily and Clove were on the bottom. Megan, Jo, and Brianna next. Glimmer and Annie above them, and me on top.

I think that after a few more run throughs, we would definitely be ready for this evening.

Cato pov 5:00 Football game

The guys and I were just doing our warm-up when the girls suddenly entered the field in their very attractive uniforms.

I can't help but notice how Clove's fit her beautiful curves perfectly, and how good her hair looks in a ponytail.

They waved at gave us a thumbs up, while eyeing us all up and down.

We just smirked at them and flashed smiles.

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in the back of my head and I turned around to find the football on the ground.

"Yo Evans! Stop staring at those very good looking cheerleaders and start warming up!" yelled the captain of the team Drew. God I hate that guy.

Annie pov

I saw Cato get hit in the back of the head by a football, and looked over at Clove who had anger in her eyes.

"It's okay Clove. It's just a ball", I said afraid she'll get mad.

"Ya, I guess you're right. I just really hate that stupid team captain of theirs. I mean how come he got that place and not Ca-" she was saying but got cut off by a whistle.

"Come on guys," Katniss said, "let's get this show on the road." And with that we got in pyramid formation.

Finnick pov

I heard the whistle and saw the girl's start their routine. I got the ball and threw to our quarterback, Peeta.

Peeta got the ball and ran down the field avoiding the opposite team trying very hard to get the ball from him, but obviously not hard enough.

Peeta scored the first goal of the game, and almost every other one too.

Katniss pov last bit of game

The score is 19:3 us. And there is 15 seconds left on the clock. 14, 13, 12.

If Peeta scores this last goal we win the game.

Peeta pov

If I get this goal we win. I've got the ball and am now running down the field. I see Katniss smiling and immediately get the strength to run faster.

2 metres, 1 metre, I've scored the goal! I turn and see Katniss running towards me, but not before I get lifted up and am riding the shoulders of a crowd cheering " Peeta! Peeta!"

Including Katniss, who is smiling so wide her face my snap.

Katniss pov

We won the game! I can't believe Peeta did it! I run towards and start chanting his name like everyone else.

Eventually he gets put down and runs toward me.

I throw my arms around his and say "I knew you could do it!" And give him a nice long kiss.

"Only because of your smile." He says looking down at me.

**This chapter was written by mellarkfan121**


	16. HELP ME

**Wasn't mellarkfan121`s chapter amazing? Raise your hand if you loved it. In case you didn't notice, I'm raising my hand. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have school and soccer and dance is coming up soon, so I am so very busy. I still have so much writers block so can you guys please give me some ideas in a review I would greatly appreciate it. I will try to write some chapters but I have **_**NO **_**idea what to write.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I got this idea and wanted to type it quickly. I'm a little upset about the number of reviews but I know that people like the story so I am going to continue.**

**Katniss pov:**

I walked into the park where I was supposed to be meeting peeta. Not seeing him, I walked into the part where everybody exercises their dogs.

I spotted peeta talking to some girls. These girls were super skinny and totally fit. I looked down to my stomach and legs. They seemed to balloon out in fat. I felt sick. Peeta spotted me and came over.

"Hey babe." He gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled not in the mood to talk. We walked silently to the ice cream shop. I ordered a small mint chocolate chip and peeta ordered a large cookie dough.

"Babe, what's wrong? You usually order a medium."

Shoot. I didn't want him to know that I was going to try and lose weight, so I lied.

"I'm not really all that well, nothing big." He nodded. I inwardly sighed. I just dodged a bullet.

We continued walking in silence, eating our ice cream. We walked for about 15 minutes before we said goodbye and headed back to the dorms.

As soon as I got in I headed to the bathroom, ignoring the hellos I got. I stepped in and locked the door. I ducked down and pulled out the scale. Setting it down on the floor I stepped on. Closing my eyes, I waited for the beep saying that it had tallied my weight. Hearing it, I opened my eyes and looked down at the scale. I wanted to cry, seeing that number.

115. The number that held me back from happiness. I stared at it, wondering why me, a regular girl who was 5'4, could weigh such a high number. Finally feeling the ice cream in my stomach, and not liking the feeling of it, I ran to the toilet and forced a finger down my throat. Everything that I had eaten came back up. I backed against the wall and started crying.

I stayed there for a good 15 minutes crying before I thought the girls would start to get worried. I got up and looked in the mirror. My face was red and blotchy and my eyes were bloodshot, there was makeup running down my face. I wiped the makeup off and started to touch it up. After I started to put on my foundation, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey katniss, are you okay? You've been in there for half an hour."

"Hey, glimmer stays in here for half an hour or more and you guys don't question her."

I heard some laughing and glimmer being dramatic.

"Yeah, but we heard you throwing up."

"Sorry, not feeling the best today, I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow."

I know they didn't believe that answer but they dropped the case. I could hear some whispering but I ignored it and continued to focus on my makeup.

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS AND THIS ONE JUST POPPED WHEN I WAS IN THE SHOWER. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET IT, SHES GOING ANOREXIC. SHE HASN'T GONE FULL OUT YET, BUT DON'T WORRY, SHE WILL**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG! WE HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Response to reviews:**

**Anon- thank you and I try to use real life situations so you guys can relate to it more**

**Catchingfire1714- thank you for reviewing. You are not fat, people come in different shapes and sizes. I am big boned**

**Guest 1- no I mean anorexic. She isn't going to eat but if she has too, she will throw it up. That is anorexic. **

**Guest 2- I will**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots- sorry but I felt that the story needed something to spice it up a little bit**

**Andrea Rosado- I am really sorry about that. You are not fat. Don't worry, I am 5'2 and I weigh 112.5. You are at a healthy weight.**

**Littlemissartsi- thank you**

**Mellarkfan121- she became anorexic because I thought we needed to spice it up a little bit**

**Aheart99- thank you so much**

**Peetabread 3- thank you. Don't worry, she will stop.**

**Librarygeek99-she will get hospitalized once or twice but not a lot.**

**I am so happy! 11 reviews for such a short chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Katniss pov: (time skip)**

It's been about 3 months since I first stopped eating and life is going great. I weigh 94 pounds. Yay! So far people haven't noticed and I hope it stays that way.

**Okay that's all. Sorry for all my horrible chapters, I've kinda been down in the dumps lately, oh and, BOYS ARE STUPID. Sorry if you are a boy and reading this but I just don't like 3 guys in my class. They always tell me and my best friend to make them a sandwich and they are jerks. It sucks. And I've been getting made fun of about how much I touch my hair. It's not my fault, it is too long, it gets in the way! So shut it people. Sorry for dropping this all on you, I just needed to get that off my chest. Our annual fall fair it this weekend! Excitedness is running through my veins. The fall fair is our town's best event. There are rides, and shops, and the demolition derby, it is so amazing. I love it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH. I WANT 15 REVIEWS BEFORE A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, this is an author's note. I wanted to thank everybody who has reviewed, favourited, followed, or read any of my stories. Also, I am responding to any reviews I got. Responses to reviews:**

**Aheart99- when I saw this, I laughed. Thank you for brightening my day. They are stupid if they can't make a sandwich for themselves.**

**Mellarkfan121- you are skinny. I'm like 5'2 and I weigh 113.**

**Catchingfire1714- they are idiots. One boy, Daniel always throws his arm around me and calls me his bestie. It's so annoying! **

**Andrea Rosado- I would kick them in the balls if they had any.**

**Thehungergamesemma- here's the next chapter.**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots- thank you.**

**Littlemissartsi- boys are stupid!**

**Delusionallittlegirl- I'm sorry about what you had to go through. I hope you get better.**

**Mockingjaynightmares- thank you. I'm sorry about your friend.**

**Guest 1- that's a great idea**

**Guest 2- I might. I'm just trying to focus this story on katniss's life in high school**

**Twilightfanatic18- this is going to be the only time I demand reviews, unless I got like none the previous chapter.**

**MlpANDhgDONOTMIX- I MIGHT.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I got more reviews than I expected for that authors note. Thank you! Here are my responses.**

**Mellarkfan121- thank you. I really appreciate it.**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots- Me too! I have like no clue what I wrote.**

**Mwarbrick- thank you. Here I am, writing more.**

**Catchingfire1714- yeah a guy does that, but I'm used to their stupidity sometimes, their just stupid. No, he doesn't like me. Eww! He is a grease ball.**

**Tori daughter of Apollo- I know it has OOCness **

**Talianyx- female! **

**On to the chapter.**

**Johanna pov:**

I stayed silent, not moving, as I heard katniss get ready for her morning jog. I heard some shuffling and then the door open and close. I jumped out of the bed and quickly woke up the girls. We had agreed to have a little meeting with the guys this morning about katniss.

After the girls were up I sent a text to the guys.

**To: peeta, Cato, gale, marvel, thresh, finnick**

**She's gone**. **Meet up in my dorm in 5.**

**From: Johanna**

I sent them the message and waited for them to arrive.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it to find the guys, most of them still in their pajamas, waiting to be let in. I opened it further and they came in. Finding thresh, I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

We sat in a circle and I stood up to talk.

"Okay. This is a little meeting about katniss. Has anybody besides me noticed anything different about her?" I asked.

"She doesn't eat much when she's with us." Glimmer said. I noticed she had no makeup on.

"Thank you glimmer. Oh, and nice face. I didn't know it was that pretty." I said. She blushed and looked away. Marvel kissed her cheek and she turned back to the rest of us.

"Yeah, and she always goes to the bathroom right after she finishes eating." Clove adds. Peeta looks sad at the things we are saying about his girlfriend. Surprisingly, he speaks up next.

"Whenever we go out somewhere, she always makes me park as far away from where we are going as possible or she makes us walk."

As everybody else shared what strange things happened with katniss, I was reminded about one night around 2 months ago.

_Katniss and the rest of us stumbled through the door after a party at which we all had too much food. As soon as we got in, we all flopped down on our beds, except for katniss, who immediately ran to the bathroom. I went to the door to ask her if she was okay and I heard her throwing up. I opened the door to see her standing up. She had something on her fingers. It looked like puke._

"_Hey, you okay? I heard you throwing up." I asked her. She washed her hands and said, "Yeah, I think I just ate some expired avocados." _

_I nodded, not really believing her._

I told them that story and madge got her laptop. She quickly typed something in and looked at the page she was on. She slammed the top of her laptop closed and told us some bad news.

"Guys, katniss has all the signs of anorexia. She is always trying to get in more exercise, is always tired, she has gotten considerably smaller. I think we need to send her to the hospital."

As Madge's words sank in, we realized the extremity of the situation. Katniss needed to be hospitalized.

We heard the door start to open but payed no attention to it.

"Um, guys, why are you all in here?" katniss asked, her voice seeming louder against the rough silence.

None of us spoke for a little bit before I thought that katniss needed an explanation. I stood up, before shocking her with my words.

"Katniss, we're sending you to the hospital."

She looked like she had been hit with a sack of bricks.

**Katniss pov**

"Katniss, we're sending you to the hospital."

I visibly deflated. How could they have found out? I did my best to hide it. Johanna continued.

"We know about your eating disorder, the throwing up, the exercise, everything. We want to help you katniss." Now she was crying. "You are our friend and we don't want you die."

She was full out sobbing and it was hard to understand so thresh took her hand and led her to her bed. Clove stood up.

"Katniss, you need to stop. You are a beautiful woman who is loved by everybody in this room. You have best friends and a boyfriend who love you just the way you are. We don't want to see you like this."

She sat back down and I heard some strange noises coming from my throat. I was crying now and I decided to tell them my story.

"You want to know why I did this? Fine, I'll tell you. I was going to see peeta for a date when I saw him talking to some extremely skinny girls. You know the type. Blonde, fit, popular, the kind that everybody likes. I was nothing compared to them. I was fat, a loner, and average. Peeta would obviously dump me and date them. So this happened." I was crying now too.

I collapsed to the floor, sobs wracking my body, as I was sure I was having a mental breakdown.

Peeta picked me up and carried me out to his car. Lying me down in the back seat, we drove off to the hospital. I tried to convince myself that this was best, that I had been hurting the ones I loved by doing this.

We arrived in the parking lot of the hospital and peeta carried me to the ED ward. We checked in and I was introduced to my doctor.

**I know, I know. Bad chapter. Sorry I just wanted to get this out to you. Thanks for all the reviews. Also, I'm starting a new thing. I got this from catchingfire1714. So basically, every time I say pink, you have to write a review saying purple. Got it? Good.**

**PINK!**


	21. authors note

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but it's an author's note. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I have dance and volleyball and I have no time to go on the computer. I also have NO ideas! Please PM me with some ideas and I'll pick the best one and they get to write the chapter. So, think of your best ideas and PM me them, and maybe you get to decide the fate of the next chapter.**

**-Redheadedgodess**


	22. the end

**Okay, I got a really good idea from mockingjaynightmares that I really liked, so I'm gonna use part of it, not all of it. A character that was introduced a long time ago will be involved as a more serious character.**

**Katniss pov:**

I was on my way to my group therapy sessions when I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry." I said as I looked up and saw hair the colour of a red velvet cupcake. I knew that hair anywhere.

"Cat? You're here too?" I asked. She looked up and a flash of recognition crossed her face.

"Katniss? Oh thank god! It's so good to have somebody I know here with me. I just got here yesterday and I have been kind of lonely." She said.

"Well I have been here 2 weeks and I'm going to my group therapy right now."

"Cool, I have that too. Want to go together?" she asked.

"Sure." We started walking and found the room. There were a couple girls already in there. We walked in and took a seat. The therapist walked in and introduced herself.

"Hello. I am doctor smith but I would prefer you call me Joan. I want us to know each other on a more personal level so it's easier to talk to one another. We are going to introduce ourselves. I want you to say your name, age, and why you are anorexic, k? I'll go first. My name is Joan Smith, I am 21 years old, and I was anorexic when I was a teenager and that is why I chose to be an anorexia therapist."

She turned to the girl on her left, motioning for her to go.

"Hi. My name is Leah, I am 16 years old, and I am anorexic because I was always told I was fat, even from my family members."

The other girls went around the circle of chairs until it got to cat.

"Hi. My name is cat, I'm 16 years old, and I'm anorexic because my dance teacher kept saying that I would be beautiful if I was thinner."

Everybody awed at that and one girl, Allison, said, "You are always going to be beautiful, no matter how skinny you are."

Cat thanked her silently and then everybody looked at me. I started.

"Hey. My name is katniss, I'm 16, and I'm anorexic because I thought my boyfriend was dumping me for an extremely thin, beautiful girl. I just wanted to please him." I said. Everybody else went and then Joan had us tell our family and friends reactions when they found out.

I went first. "My family lives back in 12, so it's just me and my friends here and they were sad that I chose this lifestyle, but they were supportive in my recovery and my doctor says that as part of my therapy, I have to have a phone conversation with all of them, telling them my story of how the day went and what I was feeling."

Everybody else told their story and it was time to go eat lunch. Cat and I got our food and sat at a table. We talked about life here when 3 girls approached our table.

"Hi, can we sit with you?" the first one asked.

"Sure." Cat said.

They sat down and introduced themselves.

"I'm Hailey." The girl with blonde hair and green eyes said. She was like a glimmer replica.

"I'm Madison." The girl with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"And I'm Marissa." The girl with black hair and brown eyes said.

We sat there and talked about random stuff. It became a habit to sit together or do everything together, and soon we were the best of friends. We moved into a room together, told each other everything. Then came the day when we all were discharged. We were crying at the thought of being in different districts.

Hailey was going back to 7, Marissa was going back to 3, and Madison was staying in the capitol, but she was at a different school. We all exchanged numbers and promised to Skype every day. Peeta came to pick cat and I up and he took us back to CBS.

When we got back, all our friends were waiting in the lobby that said welcome back! We had some cake, even I ate a piece, and then we went back to our dorms. I hugged cat and said goodbye and told her that if she ever needs anything or is having a bad day, just call.

The girls and I walked back to our dorm after saying bye to the guys. When we got in I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed. Everybody crowded around me, but stayed silent until Johanna broke it.

"So how was it?" she asked. I laughed.

"Well, it was hard the first day when I didn't know anybody, but then I ran into cat, literally, and we became friends. Then we met Marissa, Madison, and Hailey. We all became best friends and life went on." I said. They nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

So, I guess life really did go on. Marissa, Hailey, Madison, cat, and I Skype each other every day. I have an amazing boyfriend, and best friends. Some days are bad days, when I can't force myself to eat, but I think of how my life changed because of anorexia and I have the will to go on. All because life goes on.

**End of story! Don't worry; I will make a sequel, all about her life in senior year. She won't have any life threatening diseases, but her friends from the hospital will have a part in it. I am changing the title and summary of this because I don't think it fits the story. Cheerio! **


End file.
